


死鬥

by Caesitas



Category: Nobunaga Concerto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Relationships: Toyotomi Hideyoshi/Akechi Mitsuhide





	1. Chapter 1

上篇 旋火輪

一

大約是在豐臣秀吉死後七八年的時候罷，秀賴某次狀似無意地對淀夫人提起：“我總覺得父親對母親，並不像傳聞所說的那樣濃情蜜意。”  
秀賴會有這樣的想法，其實是源自一些由來已久的困惑。這些事情，由他這個為人後輩的人尋思起來，可能是極為忤逆不敬的，但或許也正是出於子女對父母私事好奇的天性，二人之間的種種怪異之處，又實在讓他無法做到避諱不想。不過雖說怪異，但父親對母親極好，這一點倒是始終確鑿無疑的。從秀賴記事時起，淀夫人便一直享受著一種幾乎於執著的寵溺，這件事不止在秀賴看來顯而易見、并令父親的正室北政所至今嫉妒不已，更有甚者，還曾數度引發過家臣們紛紛的議論。因為或多或少擁有一些男性之間共通的心情，秀賴本來想當然地以為，父親對母親如此迷戀，無非是由於她出類拔萃的美麗姿容和青春的年歲，或許再加上她對男性的命門分外透徹的了解——該在怎樣的時刻流露出怎樣含情帶怨的神態，這位自幼顛沛飄零的淺井家長女似乎與生俱來便比常人更加懂得。然而年紀稍長一些後，日漸打探清楚了那些議論的內容，秀賴才知道，那其實是些比他想象之中更為不好聽的話。原來在眾人眼中，淀夫人不僅恃寵而驕，而且行止不端、風流輕薄，甚至更有人私下里話外有音地說，將家業交給這個妖婦的孩子繼承，恐怕豐臣氏的天下就不知道要落在什麼人手中了。起先秀賴總只覺得這是年輕寵妾必會遭到的惡意中傷罷了，可當他後來不止一次親自目睹母親和其他男子有所曖昧，才終究不得已接受了事實，并開始感到強烈而無從啟齒的難堪和恐慌——為什麼父親生前竟會對這一切全然容忍、不聞不問呢？若是根本不加介意，那麼掩藏在那些迷戀與縱容背後的，也許實則並非愛意，而是融化不開的漠視和冷淡罷？  
“不，他很喜歡我。”母親卻這樣輕笑著答道。“而且從來都沒有什麼對不住我的地方。”  
淀夫人的笑聲清脆乾淨，但是在搖曳的暗黃燈影下，她白瓷般的面龐卻仿佛籠罩著一層淺淡的陰翳。以至於秀賴一時竟分辨不出，她說這句話時究竟是假意還是真心。  
“啊，自然是這樣。”秀賴低下頭想了想。“不過我一直不太明白父親這個人。他心事太重了，不是嗎？教誰都看不懂。”  
“他去世前你還太小，不懂也是自然的事。但是你要記住，為了能讓你坐穩這個位子，太閣曾賜死養子，將其妻兒滅族。他的這份心意，你絕對不能辜負。”  
淀夫人的聲音陡然一轉，笑意不見了，變得像刀刃一樣森冷。她停頓片刻，目光忽而灼烈起來，猶如在冰上立起了著火的芒刺，又接著說道：“你出生時，北政所曾對太閣說，這個孩子不能留下。按照計算出的懷孕日子，那時我和他分居兩處，誰又知道真正的父親是誰？然而太閣回答，應當不會，不過就算如此也認命了，權當是天意。五十七歲老來得子，繼承豐臣氏家業的，定是非他不可。”  
“這……若真的是這樣，到底為何……”秀賴震驚得說不出話。  
淀夫人卻只是牽起唇角，靜靜歎息了一聲。  
“其實，浮世之中露水情緣，都是你情我願，他比尋常人看得清醒而已。況且也如你所想，他對我的確沒有多少男女之愛罷。可孩子又是另一回事。選擇哪個孩子，要看他身上流著誰的血。”  
她如是說完，然後便走到窗前站定，徹底一語不發了。燭臺上灑落的光霧與黑夜中襲來的縹緲月色交相融匯，將她的背影映襯得分外纖弱單薄。不知為何，這樣的場景在那時突然使仍沉浸在困頓中的秀賴產生了一種異樣的感覺。母親方才說話時不斷開合的深紅唇瓣似乎猶在眼前，但當她背過身去，如此浮華冶艷的風情卻全然消失不見了。一瞬之間，她竟變得彷若畫中抽離生氣的鬼，原本白如珠光的肌理間隱約滋長出淡墨的顏色，在黑髮掩映下顯得陌生、疏離卻又優雅，好像不再是她，而是別的什麼人正透過她的身形浮現出來一樣。  
那時秀賴感到自己無意窺破了什麼尚不明晰的秘密，還因此無端生出一絲莫名的怖懼之感，便很快唯唯諾諾地應著聲離開了。然而這一夜的談話，與其說解釋了他的迷惑，倒不如說是為他增加了更多疑團。母親口中流著誰的血的含義，他思索了很久，也並未想出個所以然來。他一時能夠想到的，至多不過是母親出身尊貴，作為淺井長政和織田市的女兒，她身上該是帶有一半織田家的血脈的，而這或許是父親非常看重的東西罷。多年以來，父親從來不吝表達對織田信長的敬愛仰慕，每當說起這位差點便統一日本的大名功敗垂成早早死於心腹之手，父親雖然承認正是因此自己才有了日漸騰達的機會，卻也一直都是極其扼腕痛惜的。秀賴記得利家曾講起過，當初信長遭難身死，父親是第一個回軍討伐叛臣的人，自那以後，也年年不斷地恪守著家臣禮儀為其祭祀。不過說來奇怪，父親的這份衷心，還表現在另一個說來不甚光彩的方面，那就是他對織田家的女子始終懷有格外濃厚的興趣。除了將母親自少女時期撫養長大，他又把另外兩名旁系女子納為側室，分別封為三丸夫人和姬路夫人。即使對於尚自年幼的秀賴的婚事，他也在臨終之前特意留下遺命，令其與當時仍在繈褓中的表妹千樹院定親。千樹院是淀夫人的妹妹崇源院的女兒，而當年崇源院的婚事也正是由父親做主，日後父親又讓秀賴娶千姬為妻，來回之間，兩支同源而生的血脈便又重新結合在了一塊兒。  
“興許父親是認為這天下仍該是信長大人的，所以想藉此使後代的血統歸正於織田氏罷。”有一次，秀賴這樣對千姬說道。  
千姬此時不足十歲，依然是童稚的幼女，卻已在名義上成為秀賴的妻子。對於秀賴口中如此複雜的問題，她自然是無法理解的，只好眨了眨眼睛，迷茫又帶有一點好奇地盯著秀賴瞧過來。  
“啊，但也說不準。”秀賴接著自言自語。“父親年輕時出身卑微，據說常因此遭到信長大人無心的戲謔。他在家主過世後佔有族內留下的女人，或許是懷著秘密的報復心思也說不定呢。”  
“哥哥。”千姬思忖了一會兒，然後說：“這種事，也可以用來報復么？”  
在千姬純真的注視下，秀賴自覺失言，便紅漲著臉，吶吶地噤了聲。  
不過在內心深處，秀賴到底還是對此事充滿了一探究竟的慾望。自從那日被母親的話激發了種種猜測，他便開始分外留意起信長大人的生平事跡，尤其是父親與其交往的蛛絲馬跡來。但因為這已是幾十年前的事，曾經親自經歷和目睹過的人大都已不在人世了，而就算他們仍然在，秀賴也是斷然不知道該怎樣開口詢問的。於是這個疑團便被他暫時擱置了下來，除了偶爾遇人議論起相關的事情時格外專心傾聽，他也并沒有再作什麼其餘的舉動。直到某一日，他踏入父親一間許久無人涉足的茶室中尋找兵法書籍時，無意在架子底層發現了一箱織田信長寫來的書簡。  
說是一箱，其實只有薄薄的一沓，總共也不過十來封的樣子。而且由於年代久遠，紙張變得又黃又脆，不是遭了蟲蠹，就是落滿灰塵，墨澤也黯淡不清了。秀賴費了好半天勁，才把它們逐一讀完。書信的內容非常平淡無奇，幾乎都是關於怎樣用兵、治國、處理局勢變化中的各類危機，想來父親之所以保管至今，除卻用以檢索往事，也是為了紀念這段他十分珍視的主臣之誼罷。可是很快，秀賴又漸漸注意到，這些信件似乎也帶著一點說不上來的奇怪。大概是因為從語調來看，寫信人的性格應當十分開朗不羈的，然而信紙上的筆跡卻端麗而節制，二者放在一起，便給人一種不太和諧的感覺。  
“這位大人真是個不簡單的人吶。”他這樣想著。  
出於難以抑制的好奇，秀賴打算將這些書信帶回去，仔細重讀幾遍。可就在他將箱子從書架上搬出來、檢查是否有物品遺落在裡面時，忽然發現在後面的墻壁上有一圈四方形的規整縫隙，樣子很像是用嵌在其中的木板做成了一道暗門。嘗試著將木板拆卸下來後，他見到裡面露出一個和盛信的箱子大小一致空間，好像滿滿當當地塞著什麼東西。不過因為處在光線無法照到的地方，門後具體的情形尚且教人看不清楚，一時之間，只有一股濃烈的霉爛氣味在散落的塵埃間撲面而來。  
然後他伸手將那些東西拿了出來。  
放在靠外處的是幾十封書信，信的數量遠比箱子中要多，字跡也截然不同，不知是何人寫來的。再往裡一點是一把金蒔繪的折扇。而最深處的東西則讓他真正感到恐怖起來——在一片陰翳中附著在墻內的木刺上、與經年積累的塵土和蟲尸夾纏在一起的，竟是一綹鐵灰色的頭髮。


	2. Chapter 2

二

那日從驚駭中回過神來以後，秀賴便像是被地獄裡的火絲燙了手似的，慌忙將那一綹頭髮放回了原處。然而這件事究竟哪裡可怕，秀賴倒也說不清楚。畢竟多年以來，對於殘殤、老病、乃至慘死之人的髮膚肢體，他都已經見過太多次數，而其中遠比眼下這縷灰發更加醜陋駭人的亦是不可勝計。也許歸根結底，還是因為它不明緣由地出現在了這個不該出現的地方罷。無論它是屬於父親本人，還是某位曾與父親有過未知糾葛的女子或男子，既然最終不得不被閉鎖在這個藏污納垢的陰暗場所，想必是代表了某種禁忌的意義。秀賴甚至覺得，此刻它仿佛含著一股強烈的污濁陰氣，幾乎可以稱作是兇邪了，於是急急地關上暗門，把它重新封藏回了中空的木墻裡面。  
但是對那一摞來歷不清的信和那把扇子，他還是按捺著害怕，悉數拿回了自己房中，徹夜挑燈閱讀起來。而這一回，十分出乎他的意料，信中所寫的俱是些更為尋常的細瑣之事。信件總計有二十九封之多，都是來自一個叫妙海尼姑的人。妙海似乎是高野山上某處尼姑庵的住持，曾有兩三年的時間受父親所託，幫他照料一位患了重病的親故。這些書信正是她定期遣人送來，向父親告知那人的生活起居與健康狀況的，細算起來，大約不到一個月便會有一封。  
這樣說來的話，對情況探聽得如此頻繁，那麼這位寄居在妙海庵中的故舊，一定是父親極為重視的人了。然而奇怪的是，秀賴搜遍記憶，也想不起來曾有誰提到過這個人的存在。並且從信件中的敘述來看，父親託付在那裡的人應當是一名男子，而令男子住宿在尼姑庵中，就算不說是否有違禮數，總歸也是不那麼自然的事罷。何況如果事情當真如此簡單，父親又為何要在百年之後，將這些日常書信留存在那個棺材般陰森可怖的暗格中呢？  
帶著疑惑，他將全部書信按照時間順序排列好，趁著夜深人靜，又從頭仔細翻閱了一遍。  
最開始的十幾封中，妙海尼姑基本都是簡略地在敘說那個人的病情。可以看出為照料他康復，她曾認真地花費了不少心血，字裡行間流露出的態度也頗為憐惜。這原本無甚奇特，像是佛門的向善之人該會有的做法，但唯有一事讓秀賴百思不解，那就是從頭至尾，妙海都沒有提及那個人的姓名，通篇只用“先生”或“他”來指代。除此之外，關於此人的出身來歷、與秀吉的關係、甚至生病受傷的具體原因，也全都是模糊不詳的。從這些信中，僅僅能知道他向來體弱，又遭罹戰事，中了一些刀槍，幾乎丟失半條命，許是受到的打擊太大，精神也變得非常恍惚不穩。

今日先生依舊昏睡不醒，也無法進食。我去探望的時候，他似乎正沉浸在噩夢中，含混地叫著：“是火，是火啊。還是八岐蛇……都咬死去……”那幅模樣，真是讓人看了覺得十分可憐。

這句話來自第一封信的結尾，寫的應當是妙海剛留此人住下不久時的情況。據她所說，在強烈的病痛中，這個一隻腳已踏入鬼門關裡的人夢到了大蛇般的烈火。那會是何處的火呢？秀賴讀到這裡，便情不自禁地開始猜度。照常理看，可能是毀掉他健康的戰火，也可能是他在死前幻境中看到的地府焚尸的火焰。至於火的樣貌，秀賴記得古書中寫過，八岐蛇狀似奔馳的山峰，潰爛發臭的腹部流著滾滾血漿，給眾生帶來大災，直到頭顱分別在八道門後的酒缸中被一一斬首。無論如何，夢中的畫面想必都是恐怖堪比末日的，而那人竟會在失去意識時見到魂靈深處浮現出這樣的景象，一定是在前半生中經歷了極其慘烈的往事罷。最後那句“都咬死去”，即使用了很清淺的筆跡寫在陳年的舊紙上，也讓秀賴頃刻感到一陣說不出的毛骨悚然。他默然想道，這些血紅的火舌到底咬死了什麼人，或者將要去咬死什麼人？喊出那話的人是也無能為力地被吞噬了，還是作為一個看客在獨自哀悼，抑或根本是用著心底的悲號對那條蛇發號施令呢？  
然而貿然的臆測終究無憑無據，秀賴很快便及時止住，不願再繼續想下去。考慮了片刻，他將這張信紙單獨抽出放在一邊，用筆做下記號，然後接著讀起後面的信。

數月以來，一直請了藥師為先生醫治。經過調理，他的骨傷已經愈合大半，氣息也變得均勻了不少，唯有臉孔還是能面般的死白。

近來將至歲末，天氣極冷，但先生的精神似乎比過去好了。縱然清醒的時間依然有限，也很難與人自如地交流，可畢竟開始有了開口講話的意願。三日之前，當我送去膳食時，見他只穿了一件薄衣倚在枕上擺弄茶具，便詢問是否需要添加暖爐。他竟這樣回答我：“不必擔心。飲茶就足夠了，況且還有梅花可以觀賞。風流即清寒啊。”

大致看來，初期的信件基本都是關於庵中為那人醫病的進展。值得注意的是，隨著相處的歲月漸長，妙海尼姑談論起他的語調甚至可以說是慈愛了。也許是盡心的調養和安穩的生活起了作用，到第二年冬天的時候，這位客人的境況顯然已有很大好轉，非但不再悲鬱絕望地說著破碎斷續的夢話，甚至竟然開始有了飲茶賞花的閒情逸致。此外，能生出將在嚴冬受凍當作風流之事的心思，這個人想必也不是普通的百姓或粗俗武人，恐怕不僅有著非同一般的身世和教養，而且怎麼說也是抱持著一定的才情雅意的。  
根據信中零星提到的時間，這段平靜無波的日子不長不短，總共約持續了一年多的光景。然后不知父親在回信中說了什麼，原本流水一般的平日記述，忽然被這樣一封頗為突兀的短箋打斷。

大人既然如此關切，為何不來與他見上一面呢？

秀賴想，大概是父親聽說故舊日漸康復，便放不下心地詢問了許多問題罷。而從後續的信件來看，他也確實在此之後的一月以內，親自前往尼姑庵中進行過探望。這本是人之常情，可結合起後面的事，則又教秀賴看不明白了。就是在這有據可循的唯一一次探望中，極可能發生了什麼很不尋常的變故，以至於那人猝爾再度病如山倒，連妙海對他的態度也驟然轉換了。

恕我直言，現在庵中的人都覺得他是個怪物。也許這樣講有些冒犯，但大人那一日，不也是手上流著血離開的嗎？我雖然同情他，卻也不能再放任他這樣下去。昨日一位女弟子惶恐地告訴我，將才路過他的房間時，依稀聽到他啞著嗓子厲聲說了怪異的話：“等這些佛像都倒在地上，變成焦炭，金箔也掉下來。念珠擦碰，嘩嘩地響……”說完還低低地笑著，那音色簡直與魔鬼無異了。這豈不是在侮辱聖堂嗎？我們這樣的清靜之地，若繼續留一個瘋子居住，實在不是個長久的辦法。

若妙海所述為真，那麼此時該人已不止是患病，簡直突如邪魔附體般發了癲狂。不論原因為何，之前他頭腦中瞬息的清明、以及在讚歎風流時對生命短促復燃的一絲感情，都好像是稍縱即逝的夜曇一樣了。想到這裡，秀賴不禁覺得有些悲哀，甚至在心裡埋怨起妙海這次出人意外的殘酷來。是什麼令這位一貫對其以仁德相待的庵主突然改變了說辭？僅僅是由於他那幾句褻瀆佛陀的瘋話嗎？而那句瘋話裡說佛像都褪下金皮、變作滿地炭骨，教秀賴想象起來，似乎也極像是火難的情景。如此看來，大火就仿佛跗骨之蛆般糾纏在那個人的記憶裡，每當其苦痛最熾盛時，便轟烈地煎熬出一場落魄失魂的死夢來。但這究竟是另一起不同的火，還是先前那條通紅的八岐蛇又來咬死了佛陀呢？那些猶如幻影似的嘩嘩念珠聲，在他昏亂的夢鄉裡，會不會是哪個活人的殉葬之聲呢？  
謎團一個個越積越多，往後的書信卻變得愈發意味不明。幾乎在接下來的每一封中，妙海都在記述著那人怪誕的舉止和鬼怪夢囈般的言語，卻未有一字提及他可能的發病緣故。後來她屢次請求秀吉准許，讓這個人不要繼續留在此地製造禍患。直到某一日，秀吉應該是終於答應了她的懇求，或者找到了什麼其他的解決辦法，妙海如釋重負，向他回復了一封致歉和表達謝意的信。

事情已經按照您說的辦完。您也知道，我們是萬般無奈才出此下策。雖然心中並非沒有愧疚，但實在是情非得已了。

這是所有信件中的倒數第二封，可見妙海尼姑與那個謎樣人物之間的交集，很快便要完全結束了。然而，從話中的意思推斷，父親似乎并未將此人帶走，也沒有親自前來過問。整件事都是在父親的授意之下，由妙海等人私下處理完畢的。妙海所謂的“下策”，到底指的是什麼呢？秀賴想到這裡，忽然感到一陣森冷寒意，便急忙翻到最後一頁。  
餘下那封信只有短短幾行，寫在蟬翼般灰褐的薄紙上。紙張已經破損得十分厲害了，在稀薄的燭光裡，看上去就像是透明的一樣。

連著下了五六天的暴雪，庵中一片死寂，那裡也不再能聽得到聲音。昨日中午，我們終於將他的尸骸收拾出來。陽光照耀下，可以看到他眼睫上結滿了細小的冰凌，想來大約是凍死在了哪天的寒夜風露中。  
就算您不願親自前來，下葬也至少要等到天氣好轉些以後。  
現在所能做的，恐怕只有祈盼這位施主來世不再遭到如此淒慘的命運了罷。

妙海  
天正十六年 睦月


	3. Chapter 3

三

秀賴託人打聽到尼姑庵的具體地址、並且抽出時間親自前去拜訪時，已經是次年夏天了。說來也是巧合，他是後來在父親的一本行軍手札上，無意看到上面記錄著一個叫薄茶庵的地名，不由被引起了注意。因為它與前後所述內容並無關聯，旁邊也沒有附上其餘批註，他心下頓時便有所懷疑，之後又經過多方輾轉詢問，才知道裡面確實曾住著一位法名為妙海的師傅。不過據說，妙海尼姑已經於五年前過世了，所以秀賴此行究竟能探聽到多少當年的真相，連他自己也沒有十足的把握。  
他沒有帶上隨從，只僱了一輛步輦去到山腳下，然後獨自一人在清晨時分步行上山。這時德川幕府已掌控日本三餘年，豐臣氏漸趨沒落，秀賴作為繼承人，自然日日沉浸在悒悒不歡的憂鬱之情中。此行的目的地在青嚴寺、興山寺附近不遠處，而這兩座寺院恰為父親生前權力鼎盛時命人修建，秀賴順道前往拜祭時，走到義兄秀次被迫在此切腹自盡所使用的柳間外，禁不住驀地悲從中來。  
“不論父親本意為何，我到底還是辜負了他的期望。”他低語著，感到對面暗金木門上所繪的歪曲枯樹仿佛正逼視著自己，既陰森，又似含著一種怪異的親近，既像秀次的眼，又像父親的眼。  
他幾乎是潰逃似的離開了那裡，慌張得連經過佛堂時都沒有停下。  
終於抵達薄茶庵時，大約是在午後不久。烈白的日頭懸掛在天空中央，驅散了自四周茂密的古杉樹林襲來的陰重濃霧。庵中悄寂無聲、不見人影，四處疏於修繕，顯現出幾分破敗冷落，倒是庭院中有一池養得很好的清蓮，在水波和紅橋的倒影間漾開一片潤澤的光。他靜靜地佇立著觀賞了一會兒，而後忽然被一個略帶喑啞的女聲打斷了。  
“施主站在這裡許久，是有什麼事情嗎？”  
身後的人是位出來汲水的尼姑，少女似的面容卻與聲音不太相符，看上去至多二十歲的模樣。  
“失禮了。我是為了妙海師傅而來。想要詢問關於一位……一位故人的事情。”  
“妙海庵主的確曾在這裡修行。但她已在慶長六年圓寂了。您來得不是時候。”  
“是，我是知道的。但我想，當年的事，或許還會有別人記得一些。”  
“哪一年的事？”  
“大約是天正十四年到十六年罷。”  
“算起來，應當是二十多年前了……這可不好辦。”  
“薄茶庵裡，已經沒有住著年長高壽的師傅了嗎？”  
“啊，這麼說，倒是有一位的。靜慈師傅今年六十二歲，在這裡做了三十年的監院。不過妙海庵主圓寂後不久，靜慈也說自己年事已高、力不從心，便辭去職務，在院北的禪房閉門獨居起來，只潛心誦讀經書。也許我這樣講有些失敬，但她這幾年來，記性的確越發不好了，說起話來常常混亂不堪，大概不太願意會見外面的客人。”  
“記性不好，這也沒關係的。無論如何，能不能請您幫我一個忙呢？幫忙向靜慈師傅求見一面。就說……有非常要緊的事。”  
“不講得詳細一些，恐怕是沒用的。”  
“您對她說，天正十四年有位大人將身患重疾的親故送來靜養，卻從此撒手不管，直到那位病人詭異地發了瘋，口出怪語、敗壞風俗，最終死在庵中。問她還記不記得？”  
年青的尼姑露出有些吃驚的樣子，大概是過去從未聽說過這件事罷。但她也沒有再多問什麼，只是點了點頭答應下來，然後便朝著院北的方向走去了。  
半晌之後，她匆匆忙忙地跑了回來。  
“師傅同意見您。”  
“啊，真是太好了。不知道該怎麼感謝您才是。”  
二人邊說邊向前走去。不一會兒，女尼便將秀賴引至了禪房門口。經過通報，秀賴得到准許，進入外間的茶室先作等候。  
靜慈尼姑是邁著蹣跚的步子從裡面緩緩走出來的。她身姿傴僂，面若石蠟，看起來比實際歲數還要年邁不少，應該確如之前所說健康欠佳。然而除卻身體的病態之外，她的形貌中似乎還烙印著某種源自精神的荒頹之感，秀賴雖然一時難以描述清楚，但立即便又分明地回想起了柳間門上那株扭歪的枯木來。靜慈的牙齒已經脫落大半，嘴部和顴骨都高高凸起，狀似死皮的眼瞼上浮著一層熱疾般的紅色，面容竟不像是屬於一位佛門老人，反而好似困陷苦境的鬼怪的臉。除此之外，她的神情仿佛在時刻呵責著什麼似的，讓人望而生畏，產生難以與之交道的印象。  
“你是誰，居然會知道那個人的事？”剛剛坐定下來，靜慈便開門見山地問道，語調嚴厲，顯然連稍作寒暄的意思都沒有。  
“我是豐臣家的人。”秀賴也不避諱。  
“哈。原來如此。”靜慈沉默良久，繼而突兀地發出一陣古怪的笑聲。“好的，我明白了。您的來意，就是想聽到我嘴裡能說的一切罷。真是想不到，我原本以為這件事，會永遠地封死在棺材裡呢……”  
“太閣當初把人留在此處，是由妙海庵主負責經辦的，對嗎？現在妙海死了，庵中的尼姑也早已全換成新人，尚在世上的人裡，你便是唯一的知情者了。”  
“是啊，那種事，再也沒人知道才好。旁人根本想象不到，這二十年來，我和妙海為此承受了怎樣的痛苦。直到最後，我們誰都不願再回憶起來，連兩人獨處時也默契地不肯提起，然而卻又怎樣都忘不掉。或許這便是他帶給我們的報應罷。  
“就如您所說，天正十四年冬天，妙海告訴我，一位大人打算將自己在戰事中受了重傷、而後一病不起的舊識送到這裡，拜託我們照料一段日子。因為這位病患是個男人，我覺得既不方便、也不合乎庵中的規矩，便有所顧慮，起初是不願意接收的。但妙海說，那個人傷病極重，與半死無異，肯定做不出什麼非分的事，而且決定此事的大人身份顯赫，還曾向薄茶庵捐助過許多錢財，我們無論如何都不可能推辭他的要求。當時我根本不知道，這位大人就是權極一時的當朝關白，也不知道那個所謂的舊識，竟和他有著如此難以言喻的複雜關係。如果一早便了解了全部的真相，那麼就算要冒著觸犯大人的危險，我也是會把拒絕的意思堅持到底的。但話又說回來，他們二人間那麼光怪陸離的事，旁人又怎麼可能完全看得明白呢？即使事到如今，我也不敢說自己確切了解了當年到底發生過什麼。恐怕就連他們本人，也未必就真正弄得清楚罷。  
“關於那位舊識，說來慚愧，我起先對他最強烈的印象，其實是分外精緻的容貌。他是個很好看的人，不說萬里挑一，也是尋常人中極為罕見的了。我與他第一次會面時，他尚且面色慘白地昏然沉睡著，肌膚黯淡，傷疤遍體，瘦骨嶙峋，按理說已不再有任何可以被稱作美的東西，但不知為何，偏偏無時不透露出一種教人看了無比難過的流逝的美。就好似枯死的黃葉，越是零落不知所以的時候，越是能將往日一生的美凝結在虛無中，越是令觀者不由心生憐愛。而這個人剛被送至庵中時，姓甚名誰俱不為人知，身世成謎，生命半去，連清醒的意識都沒有，可以說正也很像是一團凝結著美的虛無。  
“太閣從始至終都未曾告訴我們他的名字，而我們則覺得隨意取一個稱呼有些失禮，又考慮到庵中沒有其他男人，便一直簡單地管他叫做‘先生’。這位先生住在這裡的第一年，雖然是他身體最為虛弱的一段時間，但總體來說也是最平安無事的。據妙海所說，他也曾是某位大名家的貴胄子弟，卻不幸在一次戰亂中被敵人連刺數刀，幾乎丟掉性命，勉強活下來後，也無法再獨立生活，連精神都變得恍惚不定，時常慌亂無主。對於他的來歷，那時我們被告知的只有這麼多，但也已足夠讓人為之感到同情憐憫，再加上他出色的相貌和文雅的談吐，我們雖為出家人，也很難不對這樣的人物抱有好感，因此最初的時候，我們對他的醫治和照料都十分悉心。也許由於骨肉舊傷的折磨，他的意識總不太清醒，一天的大半時間都睡著，還常在夢中莫名其妙地喃喃自語、流下淚水，不過偶爾醒來時，若遇上我們進來問候，他便會道聲感謝、再講上幾句閒談的話，態度始終謙和禮貌，從未抱怨過病痛之苦。唯獨有一次，我忍不住問他，說我困惑了許久，既然您是關白大人的故友，想找什麼樣的名醫還不都是輕而易舉的事，為什麼會到我們這座偏僻的尼姑庵中養病呢？他很長時間沒有回話，只是神色淒涼地凝望著我，末了才答，自己犯下重錯，最後到佛門之地來，是要贖罪的。細究緣由，都是些苦不堪言的事，唯有慢慢磨掉，不如不再說。  
“那時我還無法理解，先生平素那麼溫文爾雅，看起來是教養人品極好的人，又能犯下怎樣的錯呢？不過我也活了四十幾歲，知道看人不能只看表皮，畢竟這世上不乏慈面獸心之輩，若誰懷著另一張陰晦殘酷的臉，也必然不會輕易教人看見。現在回想起來，當初我無心而起的這個念頭，倒還真算是一種先見之明。我這樣講，不止是說那位先生日後驟然性情大變，癲狂譫妄，甚至做出戕人性命的事，也指我和妙海在陷入兩難境地時，方寸一亂，好似一并著了魔道，竟也雙手染血、將人置於死地，還自覺作了公正之舉。自那以後，我才慢慢懂得，凡間的善心和惡意，一念之間即可天翻地覆，連轉圜的餘地都沒有。當失常的慍怒一褪，我們無論怎樣自責悔恨，也都為時已晚、不可重來了。  
“而一切悲劇的起因，是天正十五年四月時，那位故舊日漸康復的消息被太閣知道。由於太閣對他的病情、尤其精神狀況過問得太詳細頻繁，妙海便提出建議，請太閣實地來到庵中，親自與那人再見上一面。”


	4. Chapter 4

四

秀賴屏息凝神，聽得越發專注。他心想，這便是事情最為的關鍵部分了。  
靜慈卻突然停了下來。她緩緩飲完一整杯茶水，然後說：“公子，這裡面有太多難言之隱，貿然啟齒，也是對逝者的不敬。到此處打住，尚且來得及。”  
秀賴搖搖頭：“既然已經講了，無論如何也請講完罷。您之前說，妙海庵主與您二十年來遭受的痛苦，是那個人留下的報應。您若講完，興許報應也就解開了。何況後來的事，我原本也能大致猜到一二。太閣在那人離世後，將他一些隱私之物封藏在書房暗格中，秘密保管至死。所以，若說與他沒有一點不正常的關係，或者不存一點畸愛的念想，恐怕是不可能的罷。”  
靜慈聞言一怔，繼而歎息著苦笑起來：“您倒是看得透徹。相較之下，我們這些當年親歷了事情的人，卻直到那麼遲的時候才發覺，不能不說實在太過粗心愚鈍。您既已知道大略，那麽我便直言不諱了。這件事要從頭講起，其實不算複雜，甚至是十分簡單的。我之前忘記提到，那位先生雖然形貌文弱，可來到庵中時攜帶了一把武士佩刀，模樣大約是小一些的脅差，不怎麼長，但工藝精良，連鞘上的雕刻都很細緻，看起來肯定不會太輕。當時我和妙海曾私下議論，說他久病不愈、連端碗執箸都時而吃力的手，到現在還能握得起刀嗎？不過我們以為，那大概只是個住在陌生地方時應急防身的物品，於是也並未過多在意。事實上，我們照料他一年多的時間裡，的確從未見到那柄刀出鞘過。它一般都被好端端地擱置在壁櫥或衣箱中，唯有偶爾當先生頻繁做起難纏的噩夢時，才會將它拿出來放在枕邊，想來無非是用以辟邪，或者希求得到一些心理上的寬慰。然而在太閣過來的那一日，它非但出了鞘，而且飲了血，如今回顧起來，那也正日後一連串血光之災的開端。  
“妙海告訴我，他剛獲知大人即將到此探視時，便流露出一種極為反常的懼怕。當時恰是溫暖的晚春時節，院中繁盛的櫻花密密佈滿整個窗口，而他立在窗前猝然生氣盡褪的樣子，在那一刻竟恐怖得仿似花下冰涼的鬼一般。妙海對他從憐惜轉為厭惡，究其根源，即是自這個瞬間而始的。總之無論如何，會面的事已經確定下，妙海自然不可能出爾反爾，這位先生纏綿病榻已久、又勢單力薄，縱然再不情願，也沒有可以逃避的辦法。於是他就像具尸骨一樣，從黃昏到入夜、再到第二天黎明，始終一動未動，手持佛珠坐在那裡無聲地等著。當我們推門而入、告訴他大人抵達的消息時，他已不再有什麼反應，只是很平靜地抬起頭來，望向我們身後渺茫的一點。但雖說是平靜，卻又教人見之驚心，大概因為那並非我們平日看慣的、在神佛之前慾苦的消泯，而是無端遭到災厄毀壞後，如廢址遺骸或墳場冷光般瀰著死影、一團塗炭的靜寂。  
“此後發生了什麼，我們是一概不知的。大人帶了侍從，在他進入房間以後，幾個隨行的人便遠遠站在外面，將那塊區域戒嚴起來，不准任何人靠近。等到他走出來時，天色已經全黑了，我們整一日都無所事事，出於禮節本想在臨別時招待一番，也被他略帶不耐地拒絕。大人幾乎是敷衍地對我們道了謝，便領著一行人頭也不回地出庵去了。可就在這極短的時間和一片夜幕裡，我們依然清楚地看到他手心上多了一道長達幾寸、深可見骨的傷口，因為沒有包扎，邊緣翻出來的皮肉已泛起烏青，正嘀嘀嗒嗒不住淌著鮮血。我們十分驚慌，卻又不敢多問，只好待大人一走，便即刻來到先生居住的房間中，想弄清他們究竟出了什麼事。先生聽到有人聲來，第一反應似是想躲，可畢竟躲也躲不過，終究還是轉過臉來，迎面注視著我們——那是我終其一生也不能忘記的場景，他並未受傷，然而跪坐在沾了血的刀刃旁，雙頰、脖頸、額頭、髮間，全都塗抹著一條條紅褐色的淋漓血跡，有些還是指印的扭曲形狀，一直延伸到領口下面的陰影中去，再從胳臂和腳踝上蜿蜒著鑽出來。他眼神中濃熾的色彩，也與先前的平靜判若兩人，仿佛溢滿了既想殺人、又想求死的瘋狂。當時他已穿戴整齊，可說句不好聽的話，看在我們眼中，其實已與一絲不掛無異了。那樣不見天日的禁忌情愛，就如此一下子昭然若揭、無所遁形地橫陳在外人面前。他顯然馬上也明白了這一點，見我們不語，便微顫著身子，慘烈地輕笑起來。  
“‘有辱斯文，真是對不起。’他這樣說。  
“然後他伸出舌尖，快速舔舐了一下唇上的血絲。我們不約而同地偏過頭去，說不清是因為恐懼、嫌惡，還是已經不忍再看了。為他準備好清洗身體的熱水，我們就匆匆告辭離開，一個字也沒有多說。那天夜裡，我與妙海談到很晚，對於未來將要如何，兩個人都感到束手無策。  
“妙海認為，如此污穢的事發生在本該潔淨無垢的場所，一方面有違戒律，可以說讓整座薄茶庵蒙受了羞恥，另一方面，我們這些微不足道的人物，也無力承擔當朝權臣身後見不得光的私聞秘事。雖然已無可挽回地蹚進這濁水裡，但為了避免更多麻煩和危險，自然還是越早撤身越好。目前所能想到的唯一出路，便是勸說秀吉大人盡快將這個男人帶走。  
“‘他回去了，恐怕會遭更多的罪罷？’我問。  
“‘現在根本管不了那麼多了啊。’  
“於是妙海次日便給太閣寫了信，我猜想語調應是非常焦慮懇切的。然而不如所願，大人斬釘截鐵地回絕了我們的懇求，不過同時也作出承諾，說上次的事不會再有，他將再不重來此地，直到那人入土為安為止。因此，也請我們不必多慮，權當一切如常。但他這樣說說倒是輕鬆，潑出去的水，又怎麼可能收得回來呢？自那以後，不止我們日日提心吊膽，那位先生的音容舉止，也變得與先前完全不一樣了。他忽然不肯喝藥，剛有起色的身體再度崩潰般衰弱下去，神智也漸漸錯亂顛倒，開始講一些誰都聽不懂的瘋言瘋語，其中不乏十分刺耳的褻神的話。而且，不知是否由於我們換了一種目光，總覺得他雖然日益憔悴，看起來卻比以往任何時刻都更美麗了，或許是那雙眼睛在悲哀與癲狂的火焰中突兀地炙亮起來了的緣故罷。這時我才想到，他大約已到半百的歲數了，頭頂早就有白髮長出來，然而奇怪的是，玉石一般的容顏卻絲毫不見蒼老。再加上眼底投來的濃墨重彩的斑駁顏色，這份美麗便顯得愈發異乎尋常，乃至不像是塵世中會有的東西。有時當他飲了酒，露出醉意闌珊的模樣，那對死灰復燃的瞳眸竟會猶似刻著幾縷情慾的痕跡，細細地閃耀出淒惶悲慘而又嗜血的光。他一些瞬息之間的縹緲神態，甚至會讓人聯想到什麼含冤而終的艷妾或者娼妓，就仿佛是她們死後凝成的孤魂怨鬼似的，帶著瘆人的妖氣，搖搖欲墜地懸掛在陰陽之間的哪道絕壁上。  
“與此同時，畢竟紙無法包藏住火，不少流言蜚語也逐漸傳開。不僅他和太閣的不倫關係被其他人知道，而且還有了更加難聽的說法，說他是被大人玩厭後遺棄在這裡的廢人，又因為生具不衰異色，長此以往，是會引來禍端的。某次，庵中一名叫寧心的弟子，走到附近時聽見他如夢囈般講著一些燒毀佛像的怪話，內心忿忿不安，從此對他懷恨起來，時常出語冒犯。也怪我們沒有嚴加管束，這樣的情況持續了大約半年之後，他竟又拿出那柄割破了大人掌心的刀來，直接將寧心殺死了。我記得曾聽寧心侮辱他道：‘你不就是個被達官顯貴折磨瘋了的不乾淨的東西么？又有什麼臉面住在這裡？’或許在她死的那一日，便也是講了差不多的不遜之言罷。  
“我和妙海趕到時，看到寧心側臥在竹席上面，心口深深插著亮白的刀刃，鮮血流了滿地，一直漫溢到門外的迴廊上。而那個人則安靜地蹲在旁邊，幾乎是以一種迷醉的神情反復撫摩著刀柄上精緻的雕花。我們覺得悵恨萬分，為什麼在當初出事時沒有想到將這把刀拿走呢？他卻好像無比悠閒自在一樣，聽到我們來了，也沒有起身的意思，連姿勢都未曾改變分毫，僵持了許久，終於用我們從未聽過的冷酷音調慢條斯理地開了口。  
“‘我骨子里就是喜歡殺人的。’  
“而這竟是在我們的記憶中，他一生裡說過的最後一句話。哪怕在後來，我們征得大人准許後，合力將他關在地下鎮陰的暗房中囚禁起來，他也未再反抗過，未再說過一句話。”


	5. Chapter 5

五

“大人居然，這麼容易就准許了？”秀賴有些驚訝。他想，原來這就是妙海信中所指的“下策”。雖然濫殺的確是不可輕恕的罪過，但對於一個原本就已活不太久的人來說，連末了僅剩的一點自由都被剝奪、只能如蟑鼠般在天昏地暗的密室中嚥下最後一口氣，實在不可謂不殘忍。“既然太閣對那人如此在意，又為何……唉，也許到頭來，他是真的厭棄了。否則，不會連生死都交給別人經手罷。”  
“是啊，厭棄了，我開始也這樣以為。出事之後，妙海連夜趕到大阪城中，苦求良久，終於獲准與太閣當面詳談了一次。她回來後，神色既疲倦不堪、又充滿怪異和不解。她告訴我，大人聽她講述那人的惡行時，僅是毫無反應地坐著，面容平淡如常，從頭至尾不發一言，最末要起身送客時，才不動聲色地說：‘這事我是不管的。要殺要剮，隨你們便。’妙海道：‘殺剮的事我們豈敢做呢？眼下的情況，為了避免更多人被害，如若他不走，就只好將他鎖到地窖裡去了，此後是死是活，唯有聽天由命。’大人聽畢，沉思了一會兒，竟頷首答道：‘這樣也好。那麼就按你說的做。’  
“在這等性命攸關的事上，妙海是不可能說謊的。因此，太閣在那時，想必是真的已下定了對這個人棄之不顧的決心。不，或許在更早的時候，在他先前從庵中離開時就下定了，所以才會在回信中說出入土之前再不相見的話罷。總而言之，由於太閣的固執態度和那人自己所犯的兇行，當時我們不僅被推到進退維谷的境地，還不得不弄髒雙手為人善後，就算說是已變得對他深惡痛絕、恨之入骨也不為過。但嫌厭的同時，見他遭到佔有了他的人如此狠絕的對待，卻又不由生出幾絲說不清的憐憫。這種事教任何哪個尚存一絲惻隱之心的人看來，恐怕都無法不為一位才貌兼備的男子落得此般下場感到可悲。畢竟，假設沒有遇上這段孽債似的恩怨，大概他也能安然地做個像您一樣的名門公子，或卓有作為、或平和寧靜地了此一生，哪怕在亂世中碰了坎坷，到這個年紀，應該也已經可以享著天倫之樂了。  
“我們將他的佩刀奪去、沉到外頭的河水中時，他極細地哀泣了一聲，仿似丟失了僅有的一棵救命稻草一般。然而這游絲似的聲音也很快止息了，他再抬起眼時，裡面只剩下一種初生嬰孩般單純的孤寂。此時他已走不動路，體重也極輕，是被幾個年青的弟子一齊架到暗房裡面去的。我們本想找山林中的樵人幫忙，但考慮到此事絕不能為外人所知，便只好作罷了。暗房本是一處鎮邪闢陰的密室，就位於經堂正下方，和地上的經堂大小相當、格局對應，意為活人在上，死人在下，若有什麼不安分的鬼魂，聽著頭頂傳來的誦經之聲，也可平息心境，不再作惡。說來奇怪，這間暗房似乎自數百年前薄茶庵初建時就有，卻從來無人知曉，直到妙海繼任庵主後次年，才有位尼姑在假山石下的岩洞中無意發現了通往地下的入口。當時我們還曾詫異良久，感慨著如此精巧的構造，也不知道是出自哪位先祖奇思妙想的手筆。如今回憶起來，它簡直就像是專門為了這件事的發生才出現的似的。  
“幾位弟子將他安置在暗房中後，妙海和我也跟了進去，這便是我們最後一次見到他活著的模樣。就是在那時，我俯下身去，望著他的眼睛一字一頓地說：‘你記不記得，自己曾說過是來此贖罪的？可惜事與願違，罪加一等。那麼今後，就繼續待在這裡好好地贖罪罷。你這種怪物，也不該去別的地方禍人安生。’當初講這話時，我心中十分自然，仿佛只是在鐵面無私地主持著公道，然而餘生中每次回想起這一幕，我卻都如掉進了沒有盡頭的夢魘裡，永遠甩不去他那張陰魂不散的臉。他那時已幾乎沒法聽懂人話了，即使被這樣刻毒地欺侮，也不過是獨自在墻角踡起身體，神思茫然地輕輕點了一下頭。但不知怎的，我總覺得他這幅樣子好似在嚴刑拷問著我。我甚至想過，他會不會是某位佛祖特意派來的使徒，從一開始，就是要試探我們這些修為不夠的門生心中掩藏的罪惡。  
“入口被封死以後，他沒活過幾天就死了。我們並未給他準備食物，只留下了一罐清水，做這樣的事，其實就跟殺人無異罷。因為房子都是木製結構，稍有動靜便會四處傳遞，最初兩三日，我們還能在經堂裡聽到下面傳來墻皮刮擦的怪異聲音，但再往後，那個地方就徹底悄寂無息了。當時正是一年中最冷的時候，他剛被關進去後沒多久，山中便連續降下數日暴雪，而他連一床可以禦寒的被褥都沒有，只穿了幾層布料粗糙的薄薄單衣。後來天氣稍微放晴半日，我們打開暗門探視情況時，發現這些衣服上都結滿了堅硬的冰雪，想必不僅已無法保暖，還會黏在舊疤上，像鐵片似的將皮膚剌得生疼，他斷氣之前，一定過得相當痛苦罷。然而藉著從入口灑下的幾縷天光，我們卻看到他正倚墻盤坐著，腰背挺立，頭顱微微下垂，一直到死，都沒有失去恪守終身的典雅姿態。因為坐得離門板很近，他的髮間落了不少隨風灌入的白雪，睫毛上也細細鋪滿綿密的冰屑。起先我只當那是自門縫滲進來的露水，後來卻想，那會不會是眼下如此節制的場景中唯一的放縱，是他瀕死之際回首一生時流下的眼淚呢？其實從頭想來，這朝夕相處兩年多的光景，他縱然如何發瘋亂智，對待情緒也始終自律堅忍，我們竟是從未見過他在睡夢以外的時刻流淚的。然而不知道在旁人看不見的地方，那顆心中會不會一直流著淚呢？  
“總之無論如何，事情終於就此結束了，他不用再受苦，我們也總算可以卸下重擔。但就在我們著手將尸體搬離時，突然發覺種種噩夢並未停止。  
“是之前那罐清水，如今已變作一坨包裹在漆器外殼中的嚴冰，與他的右手緊密地連結在了一起。應當是在死亡降臨時，他不知出於什麼緣由，將骨瘦如柴的手指從衣袖伸出，深深探入了那個狹小的罐口裡面，繼而與殘餘的水一道凝凍在了此後數日的陰寒中。此時漆器表面金色的花紋正在他袖下昏然反光，將布料間隱約浮現的蒼白手背都映襯得幽幽閃爍起來。有弟子拿了提燈過來，就著燭火的光芒，我們才看到罐口膨脹的冰已經溢到邊沿，而冰體竟泛出淡紅顏色，好像摻融著不少渾濁的血絲。妙海感到事情有些古怪，端起燈來四處尋找，然後在不遠處的墻根一角，發現上面用秀麗的字跡題著兩行以血寫就的俳句。  
“順逆無二門，大道徹心源。  
五十五年夢，覚来帰一元。  
“大約是辭世之作罷。我至今還能背得出來。”  
“朝露電光，終歸一夢啊。”秀賴慨歎著。  
“是啊，浮世中全部的人生之苦，生老病死，怨憎會，求不得，愛別離，皆不過一道晨曦夢影。或許生前嘗到的悲苦愈重，死時的夢覺之感就愈深罷，大抵正是因此，他才在五感已近迷亂的狀態下，仍能夠寫得出如此清晰分明的字句。這兩行詩牢牢印在墻上，任憑怎樣擦洗都去除不掉，總留有一些淺淺的影子，過上幾日，再重新變得濃郁起來。就像滲入木頭紋理的附骨之疽，源源不竭地淌出殷紅血淚來，雖然原本是要寫通透了悟的心境，但造就的形貌意象過於纏綿詭譎，竟不免透露出一種令人生畏的怨訴之意，封在密室之中，愈發顯得淒厲而不祥。甚至有時，那裡還會傳來一些嗚嗚咽咽的響動，既如風號，又類鬼哭，伴著極似幽禁他時的墻皮刮擦聲，讓每個路過經堂的人都感到恐懼不已。鎮陰的地方，終究鎮不住陰了，我們沒有辦法，就點了十數座長明燈在裡面，祈願能護佑他的魂靈得到平安。”  
“這麼說來，我倒是想起一件事。”秀賴聽到此處，忽然問道：“這個人，是不是很怕火的？”  
“我不太記得了。不過聽你一說，好像是有這麼些印象。外頭的院子裡，水池一角曾經栽植了幾株紅蓮，他剛來的那年夏天，大約是在七月將盡時，這些蓮花一夜之間全都開了，如火如荼，樣子美麗得很。然而他次日走到迴廊裡抬眼看到後，卻驚惶地狠狠戰慄了一下。雖然動作短促，但我當時太過不解，便一直記得異常清楚。”靜慈邊回憶邊說。“您問這些做什麼呢？”  
“只是先前有了一點胡亂的猜測，不想猜得不錯。”秀賴答道。“這樣一看，燃幾束明火在那間暗室，沒準恰巧是對症下藥了。”  
“的確從此平靜了不少。”  
“喪葬的事呢？太閣此後，沒再過問了？”  
“不。”靜慈搖了搖頭。“這才最是教我難懂的地方。雖然說過不再理會，但下葬前一日黃昏時分，大人突然不期而至地出現在佛殿，應當是一接到妙海報喪的書信就趕來了。那時暴雪仍然未停，他雖風塵僕僕，卻穿得衣冠肅整，倒也算符合吊唁的禮儀，而且一路行來，落得滿頭滿身都是冰雪，竟好似白髮蒼蒼。拜過佛後，他問我們，最後怎麼樣了呢？先生死在那種地方的慘狀，我們自然是不敢對他細說的，連血書的事都沒有講，只將他帶到安置棺柩的停尸房外，讓他自己親眼去看。然後他就慢慢走了進去，獨自在裡面呆了一整夜，直到晨鐘響起時才推門出來，眼底遍佈血絲，顯然是疲倦已極。  
“先前我們已給先生洗過髮膚，換上潔淨的衣服，遮掉滿身瘡疤，手上的冰罐也取下來了，唯有指尖上幾塊新傷依舊觸目驚心，無論如何也掩蓋不住。太閣在屋內停留那麼久的時間，一定是發現了這怪傷的，可在出了庵門同我們道別的時候，他卻也並未提起，只是忽而不知所謂、沒頭沒尾地說道：‘他是自己求死的。’  
“我們不知該怎樣答話，大人便接著如自語般絮絮說起來，語調竟是我們從未想到過的溫和。風雪昏暗，他的表情也顯得陰晴不定。  
“‘多日叨擾，還請擔待。他自幼體弱，生性多疑，身邊處境又危機四伏，所以做起事來，一貫也心狠手辣。但這麼多年來，他其實什麼都沒有。事到如今，我與他兩個，俱是咎由自取，無法回頭。然而有的事，如果我能早點知道，再早五年，甚至再早三年，可能就會不一樣了罷。’  
“我與妙海面面相覷。塵埃落定時，居然是這樣一番話。  
“‘有什麼不一樣呢？’妙海艱難地問。  
“‘也許不會教他……害怕我到這個地步罷。’他想了想嘆道，又自嘲似的苦笑一聲，轉過頭去寂寥地望向佛殿前影影綽綽的香火。待到再開口時，他已如剛剛入魔回来的人，连嗓音都换了另外一副，一字一頓含著莫名的狠戾從舌底吐出：‘我從前只當他是我畢生死敵，卻不知道他是我的業障。’  
“說完這句話他就隻身走了，撐傘沿著林間的來路緩緩離去。雪幕中的背影裡，似乎仍摻雜著方才苦笑時那種百味雜陳的寂寞情分。   
“後來我一直在想，這會不會也是他從來不肯出口的一絲悔意呢？  
“從此以後，我們便再也沒有見過豐太閣。但是他捐助到這裡的錢財倒始終都未斷過，直到慶長三年時，也就是整整十年後，伴隨著豐臣家的捐款，最終送來了家主秀吉征伐未捷、因病辭世的消息。”


	6. Chapter 6

六

靜慈的話音落下後，二人各自沉默了良久。  
秀賴聽完故事，滿心紛亂，想著不料父輩的愛恨情仇，竟比他曾暗中揣測的還要更曲折激烈許多。且不論對方的真實身份究竟為何，父親對他所傾注的感情，縱使極為病態陰暗，其切骨之深也實為平生僅有。慶長三年秀吉離開人世時，秀賴尚且未到懂事的年紀，可雖說相處的歲月不長，在他幼時的記憶裡，父親也一直是個威嚴平正的人。眼下靜慈的敘述中這個殘酷獨斷、以至終將所念之人摧折至死的冷血惡煞，不論他怎樣想象，都無法與腦海中曾認真教他讀書習字的蒼老人影重合起來。父親對那位謎一樣的人物，究竟是有過怎樣不可釋懷的深仇宿怨，才會變得好像轉了性的兩面人一般，即使嚼穿齦血也要親手將他的一生、連同自己心底禁忌的情意，一道徹頭徹尾地毀滅殆盡呢？而這仿佛遭了詛咒、如同毒藥似的畸戀之情，又是怎樣在穿腸的憎恨中不知不覺悄然滋生的呢？  
恐怕起因于某種征服的慾望罷，秀賴想。慾望一旦裂籠而出、橫行恣虐，便再也難以控制，他雖年少，卻也多少明白一些這類道理。權慾變成色慾，再成愛慾，有時無非是轉念之間的事，誰知道不會有哪一日，恰巧因著月光太糜爛，人便錯覺連仇恨都增添了幾分繾綣？但在那般境況下，這愛慾又是永久無果的東西，終究只會化作皮囊後不見光的第三張臉，愈熾熱則愈猙獰，底下藏的不是人顱，而是剌滿口子的虛空破洞，除了教心在無法饕足的絕境中憎恨得越發猛烈，便只能留下暗格密室中墻土死灰般的不堪餘味了。  
這樣想來，父親也是個可憐的人。訣別的時候，他知那人以死而逃，便明白了縱然自己心下如何纏結，到頭來對方也對他唯有恐懼而已。他最後說的業障，大抵就是這樣的意思罷。秀賴歎了一口氣，抬起眼來。  
“這就是全部情況了？”他邊問邊一探手，發現杯中的茶都涼了。  
“我與妙海所知道的，就只有這麼多。”靜慈回答，又起身給茶壺換上新的熱水。“關於那位先生可能的來歷，我們也曾私下議論過多次，然而終歸沒得出什麼有憑據的結論。”  
“太閣過去寫給妙海的信，若是仍然保存著，可否借給我看一看？”  
“都燒掉了。”靜慈搖了搖頭。“妙海死前，說這些東西不能留著，還是悉數焚毀比較乾淨。但其實總共也沒有多少，大人做事縝密，或許亦存著怕留污名的顧慮，每次來信不僅極為簡短，而且不該教我們知道的事，更是一個字都未曾提過。”  
“這樣啊。”秀賴有些失望。“這還真是可惜。”  
“不過當年幽禁那位先生的暗室，倒是一直都在，也未作其他用處，始終保留著原本的樣貌。如果公子真對徹查此事有所執念，我可以領您到那裡去親自看上一眼。”  
“是的，是有執念。那麼就麻煩您引路了。”  
暗室的入口就如靜慈所說，掩藏在假山內部一個狹長蜿蜒的岩洞中。洞穴裡面漆黑一片，並且頂部極低，需要一面提燈，一面彎腰行走，靜慈年事已高、動作不便，故而二人找到通往地下的石板門時，已經花費了不少功夫。石板應是多年無人動過，四周的縫隙間都覆滿細細的沙塵，看起來就像與地面融為了一體，見到的人如若不是特意尋覓，是根本無法察覺此處異樣的。可教他覺得奇怪的是，石板上面還放置了一些尺寸很小的黃泥神像，每一尊的頭頂都灑著清水，而類似的神像在整個岩洞中四處都是，秀賴猜想必定有人常常來此打理，卻不知道這樣做究竟有何用意。  
“是弁才天。”靜慈在他身後解釋道。“這處洞窟太陰濕，自那人死後，就不時會有碧色的小蛇鑽出來，我們思來想去，便放了合水性的神在裡面。”  
秀賴點點頭，半晌沒有回話，然後請靜慈站到一邊，按照她的指示將石板撬起，露出下面的入口。入口後連接著一段粗糙陡峭的台階，雖然不長，但依靜慈的身體肯定是無法下去的，於是秀賴只好讓她暫且留在上面等待，獨自一人躬身進入到暗室中去。  
地下空氣稀薄，蠟燭的火焰很快就懨懨欲熄，燃燒的橙芒褪去，只剩一層若有若無的冷白光圈。暗室似乎很大，開頭是一段看不到底的曲折廊道，土墻上佈滿疙瘩，地面也凹凸不平，再打上幾縷幽魂反照似的黯淡光線，不由使整個氣氛顯得愈加壓抑駭人。秀賴走了幾步，竟忍不住生出一點退縮的心思，然而當他轉過身去看進來的路，望見洞口處掩映在靜慈寬大的衣袍底下深鬱的腿腳黑影時，又忽而感到一陣說不出的、教他無法再回頭的害怕，只好勉力按捺著心中的不安繼續往前走了。數百尺過後，他的面前才終於出現一個開闊規整的四方形房間，遍地光禿禿的空無擺設，而且不知為何頂部塗著詭異的紅漆。雖說身側的氛圍好似比之前更逼仄了，但這間房子的壁面相較甬道中光滑平坦了許多，四處也算得上整潔，想來就是建在經堂正下方、當年被用作囚室的地方了。  
秀吉在世時，越到晚年越為篤信鬼神之說，秀賴耳濡目染，不免也日漸對相關的事心存敬畏。眼下置身於這個曾將人活葬的牢房，他最強烈的感覺便是此處的確有如怨如咒的陰氣存在著。房間的東南角堆積著幾十個破舊骯髒的紙燈籠，據靜慈所言大概是當初鎮陰所用，可由於熄滅之後再也無人理會，此時此刻看上去就像是棄置於此的殘肢斷骸。秀賴盯著那些脫落了紙罩的骨架沉思了一會兒，突然心念一動走上前去，像要搜尋什麼東西一般伸出雙手在裡面撥弄起來。握住其中細如髮絲的竹條時，他情不自禁地想道，昔日在那人新死之際，這裡密密麻麻的空燈被一盞盞悉數點燃時，又該是怎樣一副陰宅鬼火般恐怖而華美的景象呢？這些燈籠或許會像祭祀什麼聖物似的，齊齊地照亮那人於迴光返照的瞬間留下的淒艷血字罷？  
這麼想著，他就真的在燈骨叢背後的墻面上找到了那首靜慈口中的絕筆之作。兩行小字印在一個不太起眼的位置，確是十分反常地經年不滅，但顏色已經淺淡得幾乎看不出來了，他必須將蠟燭移到極近的位置，才能勉強分辨出一筆一劃的輪廓。對於俳句的內容，靜慈的複述是一字不差、本該無甚問題的，然而秀賴卻像在執意求證什麼一樣，仔細凝視著來回默讀了數遍，眼睛愈睜愈大，終於毛骨悚然、無法自製地顫抖起來。  
這些陳年的血字，與他在父親書房中發現的、織田信長來信上的筆跡，彼此完全一致，起承轉合都沒有分毫的不同。  
秀賴不記得自己那日是怎樣離開這間暗房，又是怎樣同靜慈道別、如父親二十年前一樣形魂不穩地獨自徒步走下山去的。他只知道漫長的一路上，他都跌跌撞撞地穿行在浸滿黑霧的密林中間，直到夜幕降臨，他連回去的方向都不再能分得清楚。那一晚他借宿在山腰處一座冷清的寺院裡，合不上眼、睡不著覺，夜半時分又聽見外面下起淅瀝的雨，便起身坐在僧舍門口的石階上，反復重頭回想著整件事情的經過。無疑那個與父親一生糾纏不清、又終被殘酷棄置在半鬼之地的男子，就是曾烜赫一時的織田信長本人，他雖對這一點早有料想，但當他最終實實在在地面對寫在墻上的確鑿憑據時，仍然無從避免地感到一種不可言說的驚怖。無論怎麼說，這都是秀賴在親緣關係上應叫一聲舅公的人物，也是他的父親佯作愛敬無比的舊主、乃至執著要將血統歸還的真正緣由。而這個人非但沒有死在天正十年京都的火海中，反倒被父親隱去姓名秘密藏匿起來，被迫做著猶如娼妓般尊嚴全失的事，整個餘生都對火焰的形狀畏懼不已，那般處境，對他而言想必生不如死罷。並且若真相為此，那麼在二十五年前本能寺之變時，父親必然曾親臨現場找到了依然活著的信長，他在這件事中究竟扮演了怎樣的角色呢？當初被他率軍誅殺的叛將明智光秀，真的如後來蓋棺定論所說，是策劃整起事變、害死信長的主謀嗎？  
思及此處，秀賴忽然打了一個寒戰，憶起曾聽到來歷不明的傳言，說織田家主和明智光秀有著一模一樣的臉，而信長曾在未滿二十歲時遭逢事故，從此性格劇烈轉變，自出生起便纏身不斷的種種大小疾病也不醫自愈。他轉而又想，靜慈師傅口中描述的這名男子，舉止心性似乎都與眾人記憶中的信長公迥然不同，實在太過文雅、也太過涼薄陰鬱了，簡直就像他數年前留在信上的筆跡與那些不拘禮法的行文間的差別似的。這個人到底是誰呢？當初那場大火中生的是誰，戰陣裡父親刀下死的又是誰？父親對之抱有挫骨之恨的是誰？三人都在世時談兵議政的往來書簡裡，以信長之名執筆寫信的是誰？  
秀賴不敢再接著想下去了。  
那日回到城中以後，他百般思忖，最終決定將這件事在記憶中封緘起來，而後一生都再未重提過。至於那兩沓信件和藏在暗格中的頭髮與摺扇，他想不出該如何處理才算得當，幾經猶豫後，還是在次年冬天上山拜祭時燒滅在了父親的墓所前。秀賴不知道父親收到這些東西時會是怎樣的心情，會不會怪罪他多此一舉，偏偏要去勾動那些不堪回首的往事。其實早先的時候，由於見到信長的墓也在相距不遠處，他亦曾考慮過是否應物歸原主，卻又轉念覺得大概那人根本沒有真正葬在這裡，何況自己究竟深感負疚難安，就算其人確實在此，他也無顏妄自驚擾這位淒涼而死的逝者。此後秀賴便當整件事情從不存在一般，照常處理各類政務，對父親也尊孝如初。直至又九年過去，他與德川幕府的鏟斗走到窮途末路，也失掉年幼的妻子、嘗盡家破人亡的痛苦。慶長二十年五月，站在大阪夏之陣的熊熊烈火裡，他注視著無數戰旗上燒成灰燼的豐臣家紋，驀地就想到了因果報應的說法。  
舉刀自盡前，他問淀夫人，還記不記得多年前那場關於血緣的談話。  
淀夫人微笑了，似是在很平靜地聽著外面破城時喧囂震天的兵戈之聲。半晌之後，她才如夢初醒般回過神來，隔著縹緲的焰光望向秀賴的眼睛。  
“不妨這樣對你講罷。說來有幾分可笑，我還很年輕的時候，有一次半真半假地問你父親，是否曾愛過什麼人。他搖搖頭說，沒有，怎麼會有呢，又惆悵苦澀地笑起來，略帶無措地握住我的手。他的手掌很硬，佈滿粗糙的厚繭，不愧是在戰場上打了一輩子仗的老人。是的，就是那時我乍然感到，他竟已是個需要我照料的脆弱老人了，然後恍惚產生了一絲不明來由的愛情。過了很久我才想明白，或許愛情這一回事，十有八九都是源自猝不及防的憐憫罷。"  
秀賴沒有再答話，兀自閉上雙眼。冰涼的刀鋒貼上皮膚時，他心頭空無一物，只浮現出九年前那日走出柳間後，在青嚴寺背面的濃霧中望見的一大塊飄飄搖搖的墓地。

上篇 完


	7. Chapter 7

下篇 水鏡花

一

秀吉接到妙海的來信，聽聞光秀已在庵中的調養下日漸康復，倒也說不清自己是怎樣一種心情。一年之前，他遣人將已被折磨得遍體鱗傷、幾無人息的光秀送到這裡時，本是想著或許此生已不必再次會面的。那時他認為，大約光秀至多再撐上一兩個月的時間就要死了，死在渾渾噩噩的昏夢裡，連醒來都不會，更不會知道自己挪了地方，車馬勞頓一番，從大阪城的偏室換到了這寺院錯綜、古木參天的深山裡來。秀吉也想過，若是光秀還醒著，恐怕亦會覺得此地不錯，是個了此一生的合宜去處。往年有一次，他到青嚴寺悼念亡母時，曾帶了光秀一同來暫住過幾日，夜半無人，他結束性事后突然湧起怪異的心思，便半抱半攬著光秀去了東面空海御廟前的佛堂。佛堂的屋頂四壁掛有數百只燃燒的燈籠，在死寂的黑暗中，竟造出金碧輝煌的感覺。燈籠雖燒著，透過暗沉的紙罩，顏色卻是冷的。他記得那些絳紅光輝照在光秀的眉目和摻了銀的烏髮上，曾刺得他一瞬間惶惶然睜大了眼睛，但那表情又載滿一種空澈的迷戀，以至教秀吉覺得，要是它們能更長久地照耀他一會兒，那人就是可以當即瞑目的。  
想到這裡，秀吉甚至有幾分感念起自己對待仇人的仁慈來。讓他得其所歸，也算對得起這幾年來肌膚相親的情分，哪怕這肌膚相親總是慘痛，而光秀最終的順從亦是全然出於自己的脅迫和他虛弱不堪的身體。但若是沒了這情分又當如何呢，秀吉說不清楚，恐怕會教他懸首城門，亦或橫陳荒野、與那些因饑寒而死的流民尸首一同餵食鳥獸罷。雖然光秀本人未必不願意接受如此的死法，但如今已選擇了另一條道的自己卻是不會再准許的，這種心情，大抵就像對佔有過的寶物不可再丟棄一般。現在的光秀倘若將死了，無論如何也該死在貴重的桐木棺中，棺頭落下沉沉的鎖，再由他親自葬在那處滿是燈籠的佛堂外。這樣一來，這具尸骸即使化為腐土塵埃了，只要神魂仍被釘在裡面，每當夜裡的光輝潑灑上去，便依舊是當時那一副氣若游絲卻沉迷至極的樣子。  
這便是在年初送走光秀時，秀吉為他所規劃的最後去處。然而照當下的情形看，光秀暫且還是死不了的，這座桐棺冢也在一時半刻間無法落成了。  
秀吉尋思了一會兒，提起筆來寫起給妙海的回信。這封信的開頭，像往常一樣，是例行公事般對薄茶庵幫自己照料故人的感謝。故人這個稱謂，他在第一次想到使用的時候，是覺得非常諷刺的，仿佛不論發生過多少切骨穿心的事，說來給外人聽的時候，都無非是如此輕描淡寫、乃至帶著陌路味道的一個詞而已了。但是在後來，他又愈來愈覺得這個詞極為恰如其分。他知道光秀其人并開始憎恨他，是年方十歲時的事，距離如今已經過去了足足四十年。那時候光秀還不使用現在的姓氏，他自己也有另外的名字和身份。大半生過去，所有看似堅不可摧的事都改變了，唯有糾葛還如累歲沉疴般未斷，如此想來，對二人間的關係，確實沒有比故人更為貼切的形容了。  
初次見到光秀，是在尾張國鄉下深夜的火海中。他躲在搖搖欲墜的木牆背後，聽著屋舍傾頹、肉體焚燒的聲音，看到四周無數慘厲呼號的臉，渾身戰慄，又恍覺半幻半真，猶如墜入了屏風畫中活地獄的圖景。當時仍被喚作織田信長的光秀，正穿著鎧甲騎在馬上，在一片如雨飛濺的火星間急馳而過。不知緣何，那人的臉是巧妙地隱去的，可就算只有一道背影，烙在秀吉快要因恐懼而睜裂的眼中，也是足以被稱作閻羅兇煞的模樣。日後某次歡愛中途，秀吉忽地回憶起這一幕，想到少時的自己曾如畏怯惡鬼般害怕了他那麼多年，竟不知不覺生出幾分自嘲的怨念，停下動作，握住光秀羸弱的雙肩悵然苦笑了一聲。  
“記不記得，你過去是那麼狠毒殘忍的人吶。”他頗有些可惜地歎道。  
光秀自是不會回答他。他低下身去，像捕獵的動物似的反復啃噬起光秀赤裸的脊背。這脊背如今瘦骨嶙峋、瘡痂累累，在密佈的鞭痕之中，間或摻有透胸刺成的刀傷，是他在三十幾年後的另一場大火中留下的。  
他半含著觀賞這功績簿的陶醉，半含著深埋在童年故夢裡除不去的怖懼，俯首狠命咬上那人斜擱在枕上的雪白脖子。滲出鮮血來的一刻，那人却如剛有察知般低低發出了聲。  
“忘了罷。”光秀說。  
“怎麼能忘了呢？作的孽還沒有清掉。”秀吉沈默半晌，抬起頭攬高光秀的上身，呼著熱氣附上他的耳。“那年你十三歲，是尾張之虎信秀大人的嫡長子。你說，若是你父親在教給你經略之術時，知道了你最終的下場就是這樣，被一個出身低賤、連冠姓資格都沒有的下等人……”  
他的嗓音愈發危險，卻又漸漸微弱，消弭在光秀散亂的髮間。光秀的身體發起顫來，但秀吉分不清楚，那究竟是因為他的動作，還是因為他說的話導致的。外面湧起疾風驟雨，接連不斷地敲打著紙窗，雨色和著窗縫透來的沉沉霧氣，在室內暈開一片慘紅的燈影。光秀的側臉在燈影籠罩下顯出幾分淒寂，讓秀吉看了俶爾有些不忍，然而不知為何，他又轉而生出一種更為強烈的施虐慾望。他想，若是將眼下這個人裝在香木製成的車上，投到當年那幅地獄圖中燒個乾淨，他瀕死時咬住烏髮的哀艷情態，能不能為兒時的自己祛掉那些噩夢中盤桓的妖魔呢？這就是拿妖魔本身來做祭品了，秀吉思忖道，有幾分驚異於自己的突發奇想。不過倒也沒什麼不好，只是十幾歲血氣方剛的年紀，萬一真在夢裡見了這幅畫，恐怕他就得去乞來或偷盜更多渡夜資到花街柳巷中消磨了。  
這樣想著，他忽地感到一陣醉酒般上頭的熱意，沒過多久便噴射在了光秀體內。情慾的巔峰上，他忍不住攥起光秀留得過長的頭髮，粗暴地塞入那人因喘息而微啟的口中。光秀的身子依舊抽搐著，可竟像有了一點配合的意識似的，伸出舌尖輕輕觸碰著秀吉的手指。秀吉便塞得更深，拿指腹隔著髮梢抵在他的喉嚨上，迫得光秀受不住地咳起來，眼角滲出一片淚水。秀吉透過他形狀美妙的眼，隱約又望見那些紅慘慘的燈影，手上撥弄著柔軟的舌，腦中驀然浮現出白蛇在敗落的椿花上碾過的模樣來。光秀嗚嗚咽咽地哀鳴，終是將牙齒緊緊合死，在他的指根處咬出一道血痕。  
算起來，這已經光秀最後一段神志清醒的日子。半個月后織田市自殺的消息傳來，他不知出於什麼心理，許是志得意滿，許是也懷著些許不肯承認的慚愧，立即就趕去對光秀說了自己將她逼死的事。光秀聽了，怔怔良久，便發了瘋。其實對於光秀此刻的心情，秀吉大約是能夠體會的。最初將光秀囚禁在這裡的時候，他便是以織田族人的性命相脅，逼那人答應對自己全然聽命，不准抵抗，亦不准尋死，若要保護親眷家臣安全無虞，就必須永遠如此屈辱不堪地活下去。一年以來，光秀確實從未違抗過他什麼，無論是身體的酷刑，還是精神的凌侮，他悉數都出奇服帖地接受了，到頭來卻是秀吉自己先食了言。但光秀聽到阿市的死，依然沒有多的言語，他所能給出的全部回應，僅僅就是瞬間奔流下來的滿臉眼淚。秀吉與他相識那麼久，還是第一次見他這樣不受控制地流淚，形容淒慘，卻又寂靜得可怕，被秀吉按在地上進入的時候，也只是死死咬著嘴唇，未曾表露出半分拒絕。秀吉後來想，這或許是因為光秀一早就清明地知道，以他現在的處境，本就是毫無立場去與秀吉談籌碼的，無非能救一個算一個而已。而秀吉若想毀約，也全憑他自己的意願，不會給光秀留下任何置喙的餘地。  
大概也是因此，光秀發起瘋來，一向都是極安靜的，發瘋的唯一徵兆，不過是那一雙愈來愈渙散的眼。光秀的記憶逐漸紊亂，有時甚至辨不出他是誰，而在情事中卻越發柔順，常常不再需要秀吉的命令，便會主動跪下為他寬衣解帶，用顫巍巍的唇去含他的下體，再任由他將白濁的粘液瀉在自己默然仰起的臉上。秀吉知道光秀在做這些的時候，已經不記得多少事情了，所謂行尸走肉，大抵不過如此。可秀吉也知道，那人心裡仍一直放著自己上次說的孽債還未清掉的話。他記得最末的日子裡，光秀的神色愈茫然，他的心性便愈暴虐，諸般路數無所不用其極，幾乎回回將光秀弄到昏迷不醒。而每當那人沉睡時，嗓中都咕噥著夢囈般的模糊聲音，仔細聽來，竟是不間斷的喃喃自語。  
“能償的、我都償清了。放、放過……罷。當我求您。”  
秀吉聽得心下忡悵，抬手想去攬他的肩，可在碰到前的一刻，光秀就像尚有意識似的倉皇瑟縮到了一旁。他只好颓然放下手，接著又再聽，但那話音委實太含混，即使重複了許多遍，他聽到最後，也終究沒弄清楚光秀到底是在求他放過族人，還是放過自己。  
不過這樣日復一日，他竟真的起了放過的心思。斟酌良久後，他以幫故人養病為由頭聯絡了妙海，又將此事託付給幾位嘴嚴的侍從，教他們趁自己反悔之前，將人送去。  
距離那時，又已過了一年，妙海的書信也已來了十幾封。秀吉低下頭，望向鋪開的紙，終是只草草詢問了近況，便歎息著擱下筆。


	8. Chapter 8

二

五年前，本能寺事變。  
光秀為假信長太平盛世的理想所動，終究放棄謀劃多年的叛亂，在最後一刻決定罷手，秀吉並不是全無預料的。他向來思慮縝密，早已想好在不得已的時候脅迫光秀從命的種種手段，但也知道這一局奇險無比，若稍有不慎輸了一招，依光秀之心狠手辣，將自己反殺致死也並非沒有可能。然而他卻絲毫沒有想到，等真到了被光秀的刀尖抵在頸上的一刻，自己僅是挽起衣袖露出了臂上猙獰的陳年燒傷，那人便不知所措地收回了手，從此丟盔卸甲，好像瞬間喪失了全部抵抗的力氣一般，對秀吉言聽計從、任憑殺剮。  
日後有一次，在情潮翻湧的間隙，秀吉忽然提起了這樁事。他摸著那人胸口的刀疤，狀似惋惜地說：“其實你大可不必如此。若是為了保全三郎和濃姬的命，不如正面與我拼殺。你直接把刀推過來，我是想不明白的。”  
光秀卻驀地睜眼：“你不必想明白。”  
那目光猶如摻了毒，激得秀吉心下一怒，未經思索便突用狠力，幾根手指幾乎要插進狼藉的肉裡，將愈合不久的瘡痂生生掀開了一半。光秀硬是咬著唇不肯叫，眼底的顏色卻變了，在月亮的倒影裡，毒像感熱中的閃電一樣散去，只留下死湖般深不見底的靜寂。再仔細看，這靜寂竟有幾分慈悲的意味，教秀吉不由感到似曾相識。他記得許多年前，與光秀站在火燭搖曳的佛像前密會時，明明講的是不得見光的謀逆之事，當那人口中每句帶著殺意的話一終止，卻總有些縹緲的須臾間隙，臉上會俶爾閃現出極寧謐的樣子來，像是已渡去了彼岸、正回頭憐憫地看著誰，空空幻幻的，就是這樣的慈悲。  
寺院中的堂殿往往太過黯淡，以致秀吉數曾疑心這些瞬息所見的神色是否皆出於自己的錯覺。也許就是因為看不清晰，打眼之下便將對面沒有表情的臉和一座座低眉默立的黃銅神佛混在了一起。然而如今看來，似乎又不單單如此，那人彼時與現在的情態，實在一致得教人恐懼，幾乎像是將死未死時的魂魄回去了以往，找到舊日曾用的軀殼，附了一道影子在上面。  
他暗自失笑，心想若真是這樣，也無怪他當初總覺得光秀有種異乎尋常的兩面性，面似菩薩，心如蛇蝎。菩薩佇立在冷月下，而蛇蝎則在火海中死了復生，生又復死。舉兵圍攻本能寺時，光秀的行止言辭間始終含著背水一戰的獨斷決絕，彷彿並非被人強逼至此，而是發乎本心意欲為之的。他下令放火的姿勢，與十三歲那年滅村時、十年前燒延歷寺時都無分別，仍像是毫不把人命放在眼裡，只消屠殺的興致一起，那些教生靈塗炭的熾焰便自他的骨血中陰陰慘慘地爆發出來了。唯一的區別僅是身側飄搖的旗，從鮮紅的木瓜紋變作了暗藍的桔梗花，在夜幕下映著蒼蒼火舌排山倒海，活人的味道愈發淡薄，空餘下劍戟森然的陰氣，就像那張臉亦在不見天日的面罩下日益肅殺，終究不再見一絲一毫溫熱的顏色。  
“說到底，你就喜歡殺人罷。所以我讓你殺，你就去殺了。但你又殺不了我，無可抵罪，唯有跪下求死。”秀吉若有所思地說著，單手扼住光秀的後頸，迫使他看向自己。  
“不，”身下的人微微掙扎起來，胡亂地搖著頭，“是為了……”  
“是為了濃姬？濃姬身邊戒備森嚴，你真的信了我能那麼輕易就殺掉她嗎？我的家臣後來報告，多虧你專門派人保護，他根本找不到下手的機會。這一點，恐怕你比我更清楚罷。”秀吉伏低身體，目光既似玩味，又像潛藏了冰涼怒火。  
光秀聽得此話，驀然停止了動作，怔怔地望向秀吉陰晴不定的臉。這神色看在秀吉眼中，竟有幾分無辜哀切的意味，仿佛是懇求他不要再說，但秀吉偏偏無意理會，反而加重了手指的力道，一面擠捏光秀頸上的椎骨，一面繼續逼問下去。  
“我想得明不明白？你就是這麼個卑劣的人，一點都沒變。自己殺人尋死倒是痛快，留下他落荒逃亡、眾叛親離，竟還對你感激不盡。”秀吉冷笑一聲，抬起另一隻手，揩去光秀無意識流下淚水，“不要作出這副模樣。他都死了，你扮可憐，能扮給誰看呢？你這樣的人，死有餘辜，我沒丟去山林裡喂野獸已算客氣，還好心讓你作為信長死，落了個清白的名聲，你又何必矯情？”  
“……是。你說得有道理。”光秀沉默良久，終於嘶啞地答道。他胸口還在慢慢淌著血，看起來已是氣息奄奄的狀態，卻仍用力顫抖地分開糾纏在織物中的雙腿，夾在秀吉腰上，緩了片刻，又開口：“我便不矯情了。”  
秀吉低笑起來，這才鬆開擒住光秀脖頸的手，移到那人尚自粘濕的股間。他將四根指頭一並塞入閉攏不了的入口，接著用耳語般的繾綣聲音說：“你很會做事。沒讓你死，還真是對了。"  
那日本能寺大火中，秀吉連刺光秀數刀，卻在最後關頭莫名軟下手去，留了他一口活氣，交給隨行的家臣帶回大阪城西之丸臨時安置。大概是覺得如此倉促了斷對死敵太過寬宏，秀吉思索片晌，簡短地吩咐家臣先找醫師用猛藥，暫且將那人的命吊住，餘下的事待他回軍以後再作發落。結果奪取天下後瑣事繁多，隔了兩月他才想起去探視，卻見光秀依然全身死白，昏迷未醒，累累傷痕與瘦得凸起的筋脈一道從領口綿延出來，整個軀干好似弄壞的人形，在新換的單薄衣裝下顯得尤為羸弱不堪。他不知怎的怒從中來，竟燃起比兵變那日更為強烈的凌虐心思，只因對著垂死之人實在無法下手，才姑且佯作平靜地轉了身，對守在一旁戰戰兢兢的藥師下令：“醫醒。”  
自這次回去以後，秀吉便持續做起了某個怪異的夢。夢裡他刺下最後一刀，徹底斷了那人生息，而後把殘破的尸體棄置火場，想著任由其焚化殆盡、皮焦骨裂，便是所謂“終焉”。然而那人卻沒有，反倒醒了，身形搖晃地站立起來，變作綺麗的鬼魅，披散著長髮赤足走在火場中。他神色很彷徨，目光淒涼無助，跌跌撞撞地從一個房間走到另一個房間，像是在尋找什麼不見蹤影的東西似的。他找到時，火勢已近瘋狂，而那東西不是別的，正是自己。自己見了他，既喜又悲，心頭竟翻湧起一股陌生的慌亂，怎麼都不願去看那人的面容，只反剪了他無力的雙手，將他背身按在一座繪著龍虎食人的巨幅屏風上。那人似是覺得疼了，開始輕輕地哀叫，回頭時衣衫凌亂，映著一片烈火，卻忽而露出當年那張宛如月下菩薩般慈悲的臉來。  
秀吉醒來後，回想夢裡種種，倶感百思不解，唯對一件事心知肚明：他是非要得到那人不可了。身下的陽具依然挺立著，他有生之年裡，還是第一次對一名男子生出如此下流的念頭。但男子又如何呢？既然足夠俊美，再加上性情孤冷、出身尊貴，那麼反倒是比女人更適宜做戰利品的罷，更遑論那又恰是他幾十年夢瑩魂牽想要對其報仇雪恨的人。自奪權以來數日，織田家的女人他也已閱過不少，卻都覺興味索然，如此看來，其實是早有更好的東西等在後面了。  
那些女人的清白，最終被他用作了威脅的籌碼。初次與光秀交合的時候，光秀雖大病未癒，卻掙扎得極劇烈，大約是寧死不肯受此污辱的，他見控制不住，便厲聲說：“你不情願也無妨，有的是人會情願。正好我一直想要個帶著織田氏血脈的子嗣，你是會審時度勢的人，覺得怎麼樣？”  
光秀聞言，終是不再抵抗了，靜靜垂下手去，任由已被撕扯散亂的浴衣從肩頭滑下，又闔上認命的眼。秀吉一直未忘光秀當時的神情，就是那一刻讓他完全信了，本能寺一夜那人想救三郎，想救濃姬，同今日一樣，都是真心的。想來光秀之所以放那把火，大約是心底贖罪的願望太強烈，以致失去了精明的策計，只顧以一己之身帶著全部恩怨與污名下地府，再不記得還有其他挽救的出路。這個人真實的想法，恐怕與自己日後為刺痛他所講的那些狠話是根本相反的。但是有一句，秀吉自認沒有說錯，光秀生性確實喜歡殺人，這便是他的毒，是拔除不去的。他毀人毀己的慾望，縱使壓在骨中，也是髓內陰火，至死不可遏止。  
那一日後來，秀吉將光秀抱到西之丸南側的一間僻靜茶室，又翻來覆去地縱情享受了幾輪。茶室的障子門敞開著，外面是楓樹環繞的枯山水庭院，是時恰值日落，斜雨紛紛，連枯寂的沙石表面都仿似鋪了一層濡濕的清光。黯淡的光線散射到屋子裡，越過二人交纏的身影，照在壁龕陰影中含苞欲放的海棠插花上。這裡放的花始終是沒有雜色的白，秋天是白海棠，冬季是白山茶，再往後是白牡丹、白杜鵑，都是只有一枝，一個蓓蕾，在貴重的陶瓷花瓶內顯得幽隱而又單薄。光秀枕在秀吉懷裡，出神地凝視了一會兒，又偏過頭，去看門外燦如墜血的落葉。他雙頰潮紅，皮膚卻被風吹得有些涼，身體似是情慾未退一般微微弓起，見秀吉要抬手撫他，突然面色恍惚地叫了秀吉的名字。  
“怎麼？”手在半空停了下來。  
“我想起道元禪師的一首和歌來了。”光秀啞著嗓子低吟了一句。“春花秋月夏杜鵑，冬雪寂寂溢清寒。”  
秀吉不知該如何回答。光秀此時彷彿變成了一個為他所陌生的人，風情萬種又楚楚可憐，教他不由感到害怕。夜色漸起，秋雨依然淅瀝不停，懷中人慢慢陷入沉睡的臉，竟在一團朦朧的黑暗裡依稀像是惑人的蛇蠍鬼魅一樣了。  
那人雖然睡了，卻好像目所能視。秀吉沿著該是眼光投出的方向朝壁龕望去，想起方才和歌裡的四時之景，忽而覺得連那朵白蓓蕾都無端變了形狀，隱約透出某種與此刻意境極為合稱的詭譎意味。他心頭又縈繞起數日前的怪夢情景，俯身將手掌覆在光秀臉上，呢喃著囈語起來。  
“若是哪天真被你封了喉，也不奇怪。”


	9. Chapter 9

三

自那以後，二人之間便陷入了一種怪異的沉默，仿佛突然不知該以怎樣的身份與彼此相對了。秀吉有時會想，那個曾經與他密約僭主、後來又行至反目的同謀，與如今枕邊這個如花器般任他賞玩撫弄的人，究竟是不是同一個呢？光秀的傷勢好轉得很快，甚至像是得益於情事滋潤似的，斷掉的骨頭幾乎在一月之內愈合如初，連頭髮都生長得比以往更為繁茂了。然而不知為何，他的肌膚卻日復一日變得黯淡，就似潮陰處的屋墻上粘連的蛾翅一般，透出濡濕的冷白色。說來有些奇怪，這種白極易染上別的色彩，不論是淒冷的月輪、灰濛濛的雨，還是燃燒著的昏黃落日，都會在他赤裸的身體上久久地停留，猶如染筆似的暈開一片濃稠鬱結的光。而在秀吉與他交合的時候，因為總會控制不住地流下涔涔冷汗，光秀的肌膚竟愈發顯出光怪陸離的狀貌。秀吉記得清楚，那脊背若是籠在慘紅的燈裡，便似掛滿細密血珠，而若掩在衣料的陰影下，又流露出一種說不出的不潔之感，看起來就像是為了滲出男人的體液而存在的一樣。  
這樣的場景時常讓秀吉感到難言的興奮。他曾暗暗想過，自己的這個趣味，或許在凌虐仇敵的快意之外，還出於某種對病畸之美的渴望。他早已忘記自己是從何時起覺得光秀美麗的了，只知道在內心深處，他其實是不願意讓這份美麗消失的，並且一直毫無憑據地篤信它確實不會消失。但畢竟光秀的美，又從來都不是適宜健康地存續於白日下的東西，所以秀吉也未嘗做過什麼呵護愛惜的事，反而始終隨心所欲地任意折磨著他，乃至一度隱晦地希望，但凡光秀不死的話，那麼最好也永遠都不要病癒，即使常年潰爛地流著膿血，大概仍是只會讓他的美麗顯得更加灼人的。  
也是出於相同的緣故，秀吉在幽禁那人的房間內，將所有的油燈都悉數換上了紅豔豔的罩子。如此一來，光秀身上諸般快要長好的瘡疤，便重新又像是在他刀下新鮮裂開的一樣了。光秀看著他做這件事的時候，曾發出過幾聲意味不明的低笑，教秀吉不免懷疑是否已被那人看穿了這些難言的想法。但當他想要仔細分辨笑中的情緒時，又發現光秀注視他的眼光很空，除卻漠然的好奇別無他物，渾似路邊的漂亮孩童心感有趣似的望著一個舉止反常的怪人。直到這時秀吉才乍然明白，不僅是他常覺光秀變作了另外的人，對光秀而言，自己也與過去不是同一個了。他忽而感到一陣沒來由的膽戰心驚，伸出手去唐突地抓住光秀的手，光秀害怕似的顫了一下，卻也沒有掙脫，再抬起眼看向他時，已如找回了記憶般，重新透出和當年別無二致的陰騭孤傲來了。  
“你後悔沒燒死我罷。”  
他平靜地開口，似乎在刻意揭開瘡疤，可又好像只是藉此道出了自己暗中相信的宿命，並未含有多少質問的意思。秀吉怔忪半晌，本欲否認，卻不知怎的總覺如鯁在喉，終是從那人寬大的袖底收回手來，想了一想，又取下燈罩，將掌心移到搖曳的火焰上。  
“真疼啊。”秀吉低沈地嘆了一聲，凝視著焰芒穿過指縫竄起，將樹根樣虬曲的五指影子投上身側微明的牆壁。光秀出神地望了片刻，而後淺淺垂下眼去，雙手微顫著攏起腳邊的燈罩，竟如鸚鵡學舌般跟著重複了一遍：“是，真疼。”秀吉聞言看向他，他斂了斂眉，唇角一牽，又勾動出一絲詭誚的笑意，慢慢說：“被火灼了，再被冰切了，皮肉大坼，好似紅蓮華，不正是眼前這燈的樣子嗎？”  
直到很多年後，秀吉陡然回憶起此日之事，才發覺光秀這句不知是無心抑或有意的讖語，竟精確地預示了他最終的結局。但是在當時，秀吉只感到那人無端的回話如此莫名其妙，以致教他頃刻被一股不可名狀的煩躁之情吞沒了：明明活在現世，如何卻能將平凡器物看作八寒地獄的景象呢？那一日黑夜來得早，連天色都不同尋常，時而有垂織的烏雲降下細雪，時而又晴朗空澈，密佈繁星。歲末的陰風砭肌剜骨，不僅透窗襲入，還自席底幽幽爬升，吹得光秀肩頸處的髮繚繞著顫動起來。光秀的坐姿始終紋絲未改，便襯得這些許顫動極為清晰，猶似能描繪出氣流精妙的紋絡，然而怪異的是，他的唇鼻眉眼卻愈發昏暗不明，彷彿隨時會消融在背後紙窗映現的模糊雪影中。秀吉聽著死寂的雪聲，恍惚覺得除卻身中一腔沸血與地上幾點飄搖的火光，四處皆寒如荒野冰窟，包括那人在內，連一個與他近似的熱源也沒有。方才那股煩悶慢慢變作驅不散的悲哀，這悲哀是教他很陌生的，於是他強自將其壓了下去，又好像為了抵抗恐懼似的，終究勉力從悲哀中釀造出熟悉的施虐慾望来。  
“你這是怕冷了。”秀吉佯作溫和地笑了笑，然後突然從背後環抱起光秀的身體，攥住他纖薄的左腕，將那些修長的指頭死死按在燈芯上。“那便遂你願望地燒一燒。觸碰著這火，還覺得冷嗎？”  
光秀的腕瞬間繃緊了，青色的血脈條條凸起，在焰芒的舔舐下如同即將乾竭的水痕。原本淡得近乎無色的皮膚很快綻出鮮紅褶皺，但那人依舊忍耐著不掙扎，也並未吟叫，而是偏過頭來，隔著衣料用力咬在秀吉的肩上。秀吉空閒的一隻手沿著他的脊椎緩緩向上，安撫一般按住他的後頸，繼而將拇指移到鎖骨上輕柔地摩挲。他想，這麼一來光秀在他的指掌下，就真的是命懸一線了，甚至被周圍鉛一樣的沈沈靜默封緘了呼救聲。這個念頭總算讓他感到幾分滿足，乃至重又燃起陰沈的情慾，將別的事都悉數忘在腦後，好像只要佔據著面前這鬼魅般的色相就聊可忘憂了。世上能在殺人如麻的妖魔身上肆意妄為的又有幾人呢？他一面漫不經心地想著，一面探手去解光秀頭上松松束著的髮帶。光秀抬起雲霧氤氳的眼，望向他的目光近乎溫順，數月來疏於修剪的烏髮柔柔散落，環繞住慘白的臉垂至胸前，倏忽切斷了二人間稀薄的燈籠光。  
許是帶著新傷的緣故，那一晚光秀叫得格外纏綿悱惻，幾乎又教秀吉生出些高興的情緒了。然而幾日過後，當秀吉再來時，卻看到光秀正神色茫然地跪坐在屋角陰影中，用一柄不知從何處找來的短刀狠狠剜著手上燒壞的骨肉。鮮血沿著剔透的手臂大股流下，一點點滲入疊席骯髒陳舊的紋理間。光秀聽見腳步，面色惶惑地轉過頭，接著又短促一笑，音容舉止皆如尚在夢中一般。秀吉見此，不禁怒從心起，且似被沒來由的怪力忽而擎了肩臂，竟不假思索地抽出隨身攜帶的十手，揚手向著光秀的脊背抽打過去。  
“你是在尋死嗎？”秀吉怒不可遏地問，手上的動作片刻不停，腿也用力踢在光秀的小腹上。光秀本已被打得匍匐在地，眼下在他來回碾壓的足尖下，又不得不翻轉過來，先是狂亂駭然地搖著頭，然後乍如斷線傀儡般突兀地止了動作，倒在秀吉腳邊一動不動，連睜眼的力量也無，只有一縷縷焦炭顏色的黏稠黑血從輕啟的唇間慢慢淌出來。  
秀吉看得心中一驚，這才知道他臟腑有病，但揮出的十手仍重重落了下去，口上也不依不饒地繼續逼問：“你族人的命，到底想不想要了？沒有我的准許，自殘也是不行的。”  
光秀不肯回話，甚至像已死了似的，依舊沒教姿態發生任何變化。秀吉在那一刻，腦中驟然閃回了一件本已幾近忘掉的事。大約十二歲時，他顛沛流離、居住在一間四壁漏風的草屋裡，某日回到家中，驀地見到數條白蛇盤據在地上，屋頂還掛著三隻黃鶯。他對這些闖進屋來的不速之客頗為厭煩，未經細想，便提刀將它們斬成幾段殺死了。屍體色彩駁雜，琳瑯滿目，他用刀柄擺弄許久，心中居然漸漸生出幾許說不清的快樂。後來不知怎的，這些東西竟始終陰魂不散。那年冬天，他每個清晨醒來後，時常在枕旁看到新孵化的蛇鳥躺在窗外吹來的梅花堆中，無一例外形貌瑰麗，身首完整，卻無半分動靜，僵硬得就好似極逼真的假物。那種剝盡生氣的樣子，實在與此刻的光秀沒有絲毫不同，說是像已死了，似乎還並不確切，倒不如說彷彿從來沒有活過似的。當初秀吉雖年幼，卻也明白冬天是根本不該有蛇鳥的，若是真的遇到了，恐怕裡面其實是藏著他不可見的東西的。  
過了半晌，秀吉才回過神來，俯身去查看光秀的傷勢。光秀的衣服已被抽打得殘破不堪，濕嗒嗒地黏在血肉狼藉的皮膚上，然而再也遮不住什麼了。秀吉小心翼翼地摟抱住他，撥開浸滿冷汗的額髮，從眉心、鼻樑一路撫到線條精緻的頜骨。光秀吐出的血終於變得鮮紅，和之前那些焦黑的摻融在一道，看起來就似毒蟲的節肢一般，有種怵目驚心的猙獰之感。秀吉魂不守舍地用指腹蘸了些許，慢慢塗勻在他乾枯蒼白的嘴唇上。那人薄薄的唇染滿新舊血漬，竟若上了濃妝的藝妓，神態冶豔，卻如面具一樣無喜無悲。秀吉盯著看了許久，終是恍恍惚惚地想到，他是不是真的死了，而後突然感到一陣遲來的恐懼襲遍了全身。  
他哆嗦著放下手，倉皇失措地走到外面，去找醫師來。

TBC


End file.
